


The Thoughts of Madness

by Lightningfox



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningfox/pseuds/Lightningfox
Summary: Just something i wrote.





	The Thoughts of Madness

Requiem Won't Save Anyone

It was lie. I suppose it always was from the way you looked at me to the way you kissed me all the way down to the way you  
said love me after we made love, every poisonous lie you sung torn to ashes in my lungs your turning from a heavenly image became a nightmare i couldn't wake up from, a lie i couldn't come clean from now matter how hard i tried you owned every secret i ever held like tangelinging the metaphorical knife above my course throat i couldn't say what you did me because you would reveal what i really was my sacred and most literal truth to the world, i'm a coward and i hated it i couldn't lift my voice to object every time you told me you missed me is was like the smoothest shot of serotonin to my veins a drug i couldn't go without even with the withdrawals that would put me in my own hell just for your tainted pleasure.

I was poisoned ,cracked, scarred and broken and you were the cure, the addiction but that's who you were i could have stopped and i really did try to find other loves other addictions hell maybe i even looked for a new obsession, but nothing measured up to what i dote the craziness we had you made me want to kill myself and marry you every day an addiction based on life and death and i still miss you even though the thought of you kills me. and yet i still smell your perfume i still crave the touch of your skin the burn of you lips upon mine, those piercing gold eyes that saw right through me. i know should wake up to who you really are my darling manipulator and i was just a toy for your own enjoyment but then why do you keep coming back? why do you come and cry in my arms why do you think i can protect you from the world i'm just something you broke.


End file.
